1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to skateboards and in particular to a combined trainer handle and brake for removable attachment to a skateboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The current widespread interest in skateboards particularly among young people has resulted in the occurrence of many accidents, sometimes resulting in serious injuries. The safe use of a skateboard requires the development of considerable skill by the operator who has to learn how to maintain balance while travelling at sometimes high speeds and to guide the skateboard often in competition with motor vehicles using the same road or street.
This invention has been developed for the purpose of helping to reduce the risk of injury particularly to a beginner who is just learning how to use a skateboard. By providing a training handle and brake combination which may be removably attached to the front of the skateboard, the beginner is given a stabilizing support to help maintain balance and a brake which will permit the beginner to stop when necessary while learning to guide the skateboard out of the way of obstructions.
The following U.S. Pat. Nos. are representative of the prior art: 182,835; 1,213,454; 1,576,426; 2,027,254; 2,330,147; 4,003,582; 4,037,852; 4,061,351.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,351 discloses the broad concept of providing a removable handle for skateboards to be used by beginners and small children.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,576,426 discloses a handle attached to a coaster board by a U-shaped bracket which is bolted to the front of the coater board.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 182,835, 4,003,582, and 4,037,852 disclose brakes for skateboards and skates.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,213,454, 2,027,254 and 2,330,147 are illustrative of children's scooters which are customarily provided with handles but which do not have the combined handle and brake assembly of this invention.
The present invention distinguishes from the prior art of which applicant is aware by providing a trainer handle and brake combined in one unit, or assembly, which is removably attachable to the front end of a skateboard by means of a clamp.